Space Squids Attack!
by glygly
Summary: Où les Manchots doivent combattre les Pieuvres de l'Espace sur un terrain assez... particulier.


**Titre : **_Space Squids Sneak Attack!_  
**Base : **The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages : **Skipper et son équipe  
**Genre : **entre crack et horreur  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **Dreamworks et Nickelodeon

**Prompt :** inspiré par _Egg __Monster _From Mars(Goosembump, de R.L. Stine) ; si en avez lu la soi-disant "traduction" française (Chair de Poule : _L'attaque des œufs de Mars_) sachez que son épilogue, qui rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes, a été honteusement censuré.  
**Avertissement :** gore, crade et WTF et c'est uniquement parce que j'essaie de rester dans l'esprit du cartoon et de prendre ça artificiellement à la légère que je ne monte pas le rating à PG-13 voire R  
**Nombre de mots : ~**2500

oOo

« Mes tripes me disent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ce QG, » marmonne Skipper.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il planait tant de menaces que ça. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours il a repoussé à lui tout seul une invasion de pieuvres de l'espace, et Blowhole est toujours amnésique dans son parc aquatique de Coney Island.  
Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Le tout est de trouver quoi.

Il a lancé ses soldats dans les recherches les plus folles. Il a même recherché des indices de trahison de la part de ses soldats, des fois que. Ils ont fouillé tout le zoo, minutieusement. Ils ont surveillé la planète entière via satellites. Et rien.

Entre deux idées à vérifier, Skipper s'enferme dans la salle d'aisance, dont il émerge ensuite avec l'air encore plus contrarié qu'en y entrant.

« Mais, est-ce que tout va bien ? » risque timidement Private.  
Skipper manque d'exploser, l'œil fou  
« Non ! tout ne va pas bien ! Mes tripes me disent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je n'arrive pas à savoir _quoi_ ! »

Private bat en retraite, terrifié. Plein d'un courage qu'il n'a qu'à moitié, Kowalski intervient  
« Skipper ? Vous savez que j'ai le plus grand respect pour vos tripes et je ne dis pas cela pour les attaquer, mais… le problème vient peut-être de ça. Directement. »

Derrière, Rico lève les nageoires au ciel d'un air entendu :  
« Ka-boom! »

Skipper grogne.  
« Non, pas ka-boom. _Justement_, pas ka-boom. Rien ne « va ». »

Puis il se courbe en avant en étouffant un gémissement frustré, avant de vite reprendre contenance.

D'habitude c'est plutôt le problème inverse qui arrive : faire en sorte que les choses n'arrivent pas trop vite. Un oiseau qui se respecte ne s'encombre pas de poids inutile et le cloaque ne retient pas longtemps ce qu'il stocke. C'est ainsi.

Mais pas cette fois. Skipper en est même réduit à essayer de sauter un peu sur place à pattes jointes en espérant forcer les choses à descendre plus vite. Rien n'y fait.

« Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide ? Je crois qu'Alice a un produit miracle pour les herbivores ça pourrait peut-être…  
- Naaaan. Ça va bien finir par venir tout seul. »

Et en se dandinant maladroitement sur ses pattes, plus lourdement qu'à l'accoutumée, Skipper retourne s'enfermer à l'écart. Derrière la porte close, ses soldats l'entendent grogner et soupirer.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle alerte retentit !

Marlene appelle à l'aide : une urgence à régler avec les lémuriens.

Skipper émerge aussitôt, sautillant un peu. Les affaires attendront bien encore un peu. Ses soldats le devancent, glissant à toute vitesse. Lui court derrière, lourdement, n'osant pas se lancer à plat ventre.  
Le temps de l'intervention il manque de souplesse, de vitesse. Lui qui s'est toujours si bien battu, contre n'importe quoi, fait presque figure de boulet.

La mission mineure expédiée, Skipper se précipite de nouveau aux cabinets en ruminant.

De nouveau, ça grogne, et de plus en plus fort, et bien plus longtemps que toutes les fois précédentes, alarmant ses soldats. Aux grognements succèdent tout à coup un choc sourd, un court instant de silence, un bref cri et une agitation frénétique.

« Skipper ?!  
- Skipper, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Skipper ne répond pas.

Kowalski tambourine du plat de la nageoire contre la porte. Il espère s'entendre répondre,  
« N'entrez pas ! Tout est sous contrôle ! »

Mais non, même pas.

« Rico. Enfonce cette porte. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, la porte saute.

Révélant Skipper paniqué, tentant de faire disparaître dans les toilettes une étrange forme…

Une boule de belle taille, vaguement ovoïde, à l'air un peu mou, entourée d'une coquille pâlichonne pas tout à fait finie… un œuf. Trop gros pour passer dans la canalisation, d'ailleurs. Ça explique sans doute les difficultés qu'a eues Skipper…  
Kowalski et Rico affichent le même rictus de sympathie à réaliser par quelle autre tuyauterie ça vient de passer si difficilement. Avec un temps de retard, ils cachent les yeux de Private, qui proteste. Au lieu d'être horrifié, dans sa naïveté, il est simplement ravi de la belle surprise. Un œuf !

Skipper recule, horrifié d'avoir été surpris dans une telle situation.

Private bat des nageoires puis se jette sur lui pour un câlin de félicitations, ignorant son expression terrifiée. Rico lui offre une claque de commisération sur l'épaule. Kowalski fait doucement rouler l'œuf sur ses pattes pour le ramener dans la salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Private berce l'œuf en roucoulant. Kowalski prépare un plan d'analyse. Skipper, toujours choqué, rumine encore au-dessus d'un mug de café au hareng.

« Alooors… Tout compte fait… Vous êtes bien une femelle, en fait ?  
- Non !  
- Mais cet œuf, d'où vient-il ? »

Rico lance une réponse qui choque beaucoup Private. Le petit se couvre de lui-même les oreilles.

Skipper rugit,  
« C'était un accident ! Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait ! »  
Avant de s'étrangler, catastrophé. Il vient d'avouer être dépassé par les événements. Une faiblesse !

« Et, qui en est le père ..?  
- He bien, c'est Skipper ! lance joyeusement Private. On l'a tous vu…  
- Heh, _techniquement_... »

Sous le regard assassin que lui jette son commandant, Kowalski ravale la réflexion qui lui brûle le bec, comme quoi Skipper en est en fait _la mère_.

Les trois manchots les plus âgés s'entre-regardent, fort mal à l'aise. Eux savent d'où viennent les œufs et ce qu'il faut pour les faire. Et chacun estime n'y être pour rien. En procédant par élimination, qui donc, alors…

« Enfin. Bref. Nous ne poserons aucune question. Mettons que ça ne nous regarde pas. Mais quand même.  
- Quoi ?  
- Cet œuf, maintenant qu'il est là, on ne peut pas juste le jeter.  
- Mais nous sommes des soldats ! pas des nounous ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ni le loisir de couver un œuf.  
- Eggy…  
- Une mission confiée même si accidentellement par sa mère.  
- Et vous…  
- Non !  
- Mais ça nous ferait une nouvelle recrue.  
- Hum…  
- Et d'ailleurs Private l'a déjà adopté. Vous ne pourriez pas rêver mieux comme nounou…  
- Mais ..!  
- Avec bien sûr un peu d'aide de la part de chacun de nous pour une éducation correctement équilibrée. »

Il y a des fois où par la force des choses, les soldats décident à la place de leur commandant. Où il ne peut pas les contrarier et cède à leurs arguments. D'ailleurs ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose : s'ils adoptent, tous les quatre, comme groupe uni, cet œuf, sans poser de question, on oubliera vite d'où il vient. Et la question secondaire, celle du sexe de Skipper, qui préfère la balayer entièrement d'un coup d'aile. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il ressorte le nœud rose !

Skipper voit Kowalski s'attribuer la première garde et superviser le début de la couvaison avec détachement. Maintenant qu'il est pondu, il ne se sent plus lié à cet œuf surprise. Il a interdit qu'on aborde le sujet de sa venue.  
Oh, il est soulagé d'en être débarrassé. Mais pour lui encore ça n'enlève pas au mystère de son existence. N'en déplaise à la naïveté de Private, un œuf, ça n'apparaît pas juste comme ça !  
Skipper prétend toujours n'avoir plus rien à faire avec mais porte régulièrement la nageoire à ses tripes qui continuent à protester contre l'oubli. Il grimace. À croire qu'il peut encore le sentir…

Ostensiblement, Skipper se désintéresse pourtant du problème et se concentre sur d'autres. Les rapports de missions précédentes à classer, des informations à classer en vue de possibles opérations futures… Pour cette fois, une seule, il va tenter d'ignorer ce que lui disent ses tripes. Traîtresses !

Alors qu'il prend une courte pause, son mug de café s'écrase au sol. Plié en deux, il presse son ventre des deux nageoires. Il se force à reprendre contenance mais bien sûr, ses soldats sont sur le qui-vive, inquiets pour leur commandant.

« C'est pas vrai, » marmonne Skipper sans leur prêter attention. Tout ce qu'il accepte de lancer c'est un  
« Rico, nettoie-moi ça.  
- Je vous apporte un autre café ? » suggère Private.  
La proposition reste sans réponse. Le souffle un peu court et les pattes traînantes, Skipper retourne se réfugier derrière son bureau.  
« Peut-être pas tout de suite… »

Accoudé d'une nageoire à son bureau, Skipper se frotte nerveusement le ventre de l'autre. Ses tripes tirent de nouveau toutes les sonnettes d'alarme.

« Skipper ?  
- J'ai… l'impression d'être en train d'en faire un deuxième. »  
Un faible rire nerveux lui échappe.  
« Ça n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kowalski gribouille à toute vitesse un schéma sur sa planche à dessin et pulvérise les restes de déni auxquels s'accroche Skipper.

« Ah si. C'est même normal. Notre espèce en général pond deux œufs coup sur coup. Quoi qu'il me semblait que c'était avec vingt-quatre heures d'intervalle... Et le second est plus petit que le premier, comme plan de secours au cas où l'un ne survivrait pas. »

Private saute de joie, ravi d'entendre cette nouvelle :  
« Des jumeaux ! »

Mais la joie du jeune manchot tourne court quand son commandant laisse échapper une bordée d'exclamations qui, si elles ne sont pas exactement grossières, sont sans aucun doute très colorées. Il y a encore des choses qu'il n'est pas capable d'entendre, et ne devrait pas voir non plus.

« Évidemment, se hâte de faire remarquer Kowalski, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça comme ça au milieu de la salle commune… et pas retourner vous enfermer dans les toilettes non plus : ça n'est pas sain et imaginez que vous ayez besoin d'aide ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !  
- Vous avez besoin d'un nid. »

Rico, en un clin d'œil, assemble, à défaut de cailloux naturels, des objets les plus hétéroclites mais qui feront des substituts acceptables ; largement à temps pour Skipper qui n'a finalement pas plus de facilité sur le deuxième. Contrairement à ce qu'annonçait Kowalski, il n'est pas vraiment plus petit et va être tout aussi pénible à sortir.

La troupe regarde avec attention son commandant au travail, partageant sa douleur sans pouvoir rien y faire.

« Est-ce que c'est trop demander, un peu d'intimité ? »

Les trois autres acceptent au moins de se retourner. Private se cache les yeux. Rico sifflote. Et Kowalski ne peut s'empêcher de lancer tout de même quelques conseils derrière son épaule.

« Rappelez-vous, forcer par à-coups n'est pas indiqué. Une longue poussée régulière, c'est ce qu'il vous faut. Continuez à maintenir la pression jusqu'à ce que le plus grand diamètre soit passé. Vous le sentirez filer à ce moment-là. »

Skipper s'arc-boute et trouve encore la force de répliquer,  
« Ferme ton bec, je sais ce que je fais ! …Oooh par les Saintes Sardines ! »

L'œuf roule dans l'abri du nid et en un rien de temps les manchots se pressent autour.

« Félicitations, il est aussi beau que le premier. »

L'on désigne Rico pour en assurer la première garde tandis que Kowalski confie l'autre à Private, au moins le temps de bricoler une couveuse artificielle. Ça leur dégagera les pattes à tous.  
Elle est achevée au moment du changement de garde. Juste quand il le faut.

Et le troisième œuf à arriver alors surprend et inquiète : ça commence à faire beaucoup !

« Et que fera-t-on ensuite de tant de poussins ?  
- Une armée entière, pour conquérir le monde et en éliminer les mammifères ?  
- Si tant est qu'ils éclosent… »

» Tout cela est dangereux pour les poussins potentiels : ils n'ont peut-être pas assez de ressources pour bien se développer ; voyez la coquille si fine de leurs œufs...  
…et dangereux pour Skipper aussi : il en produit un trop grand nombre. Ses ressources à lui vont s'épuiser, ils se succèdent trop vite, et l'effort musculaire pour les sortir, ça le mine.

Kowalski se penche avec une attention renouvelée sur la ponte. Des œufs, trois œufs, à la coquille souple… elle ne durcit pas encore, malgré le temps écoulée, et présente une teinte étrange. La crainte qu'ils soient infertiles se précise.

Avec circonspection, il procède à quelques analyses. Il choisit le plus jeune, le soupèse, le pèse pour de bon, le manipule, le tâte, le tapote du bout de la nageoire, éprouve sa résistance, et enfin en tire une image aux rayons X. Et n'y voit qu'une masse informe. La coquille n'est pas calcifiée et le contenu de l'œuf ne présente pas d'os non plus, que du mou plus ou moins dense. Les ultrasons montrent une forme… inattendue. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un poussin.

« Hum… Skipper ? J'aurais besoin que vous veniez par ici deux minutes. »

Une image de l'abdomen de Skipper révèle la terrible vérité :  
« Ce ne sont pas des œufs de manchot… mais de pieuvre, de _pieuvre de l'espace_ ! »

Et il en reste encore plein dedans. Pas dans un oviducte que Skipper n'a peut-être finalement pas mais directement dans la tripaille. Dont un de plus à approcher dangereusement du cloaque, prêt à être expulsé. Pas étonnant que ça lui ait semblé si peu naturel comme sensation !

« Je ne veux pas demander dans quoi exactement vous avez mordu quand vous les avez combattues... »

En un instant, on sonne le branle-bas de combat. Il faut absolument évacuer tout ça et au plus vite ! avant que ça n'éclose, et arrêter l'incubation de ceux qui sont déjà pondus.

À la demande urgente de Kowalski Rico balaie le nid de fortune et le remplace par une piscine gonflable.

« Ouvrez le bec. »

Sans que Skipper, trop pris au dépourvu, lui demande, Kowalski a déjà pris l'initiative et mis sur pattes un plan d'action. Il lui présente un grand verre d'eau. Et un autre. Et encore un… De l'eau soigneusement salée, avec un léger goût d'océan sauvage mais heureusement pas à température antarctique. Pour lui nettoyer l'intérieur, explique-t-il. Il va falloir qu'il ingère des volumes énormes pour tout chasser de ce qui lui encombre les tripes.

Quant à ce qui est déjà sorti, évidemment, il faut le détruire.

« Ka-boom? » demande Rico, intéressé.

Kowalski pèse cette option.  
« Peut-être. Mais ça risque de faire des projections. Une belle omelette sinon… Non, non ça serait trop dangereux. Imaginez que ça survive et qu'on étende le problème ! Plutôt de l'acide sinon. »

Pour épargner la sensibilité de Private il l'envoie faire inutilement le guet à l'extérieur. La jeune recrue ne se fait d'ailleurs pas prier pour aller voir ailleurs, loin des horreurs qui commencent à se dérouler dans les profondeurs du bunker.

Il faudra peut-être quelques heures supplémentaires pour se débarrasser d'absolument tous les parasites, mais les manchots ont la situation bien entre leurs nageoires. Ils les détruiront tous.

Tous, sauf…

Un seul œuf en réchappe, soigneusement caché.

« Pauvre petite bête, roucoule Private. Tu restes l'œuf de Skipper quand même. Si je te couve, que l'on t'élève avec amour, tu ne seras pas forcément une vilaine pieuvre tueuse ! »


End file.
